New Differences
by Potternerrd
Summary: James and Lily lose their wizard powers, what happens after that ?
1. Chapter 1

**New Differences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As Lily and James walked into a world that they had never seen before, the world they now see is different, way different, they were stepping on fresh green grass, smelling and feeling fresh air, and seeing bright blue skies, as far as they could see. Then out of nowhere someone tapped James shoulder, they both turned their heads to lay eyes on a very tall, gorgeous women who said "Your appointment is starting, let me take you there." Lily and James didn't say anything just followed, they didn't even know what she was talking about.

Their bare feet stepped on to cold tile floor, they saw a beautiful building before them, open windows, beautiful architecture and lots of people. The gorgeous women led them into a hallway, where there was no people there, just them, and then they arrived at a ginormous silver door, the gorgeous women said "Just knock when you're ready" as she started walking away, James yelled after her, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Well the person through that door will tell you that, I'm Gina, by the way."

James didn't respond. They walked back towards the beautiful door, and shakily knocked on it. They sat there and waited for a second or two, and someone answered the door. He looked so different; He had shiny golden long hair, and a… horse's body? Lily almost screamed, but managed to keep her cool, the… person… asked them to come on and sit down, Lily walked in shaking throughout her whole body; James walked in front of Lily and held her hand. They were walking through a pure white hallway, not knowing what to expect. When they came to the end of the hallway, they looked throughout the blood red walls, mustard yellow couches in front of a Dark brown desk. He asked them to sit on the couches. When they were all sitting, well, in this case Lily and James were sitting, and this person, well what to call him?, stood at the back of the desk. James asked "What are we doing here?"

"Well this is gonna take some time to explain…

You are... Well, were wizards, an-"

"What do you mean by "were"?" James interrupted

"What I mean by were that, well, you died."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: That's the end of Chapter 1, Next Chapter will be up soon! Please review, favourite, and all that other stuff, hope you liked it <strong>**"**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Differences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

"We died, how is that even possible!" James said.

"Well, let me get started, You were wizards, you were very powerful wizards, but not powerful enough to beat the wizard that beat you. Also, you have a son"

"Well, what happens now?" James asked

"Well, you have 2 options, you can stay here and live in your death peacefully, or you can choose a very hard option, go back down to earth, with no money, no house, no car, or even magic, and find Voldemort, kill him, and your old life will be restored as if nothing happened. However, if you die, you die for good, and you do not come here, you go to what we call "The bad land", its the opposite it is here, nothing will be there for you there, just excruciating pain."

"Bloody Hell, that sounds horrible!" Lily said.

"Do we have time to ponder this?" James asked

"Well basically, Gina will lead you to your room, complete with beds, food, clothes, and leisure activities. Then when you are ready, your option expires tomorrow night at midnight, When you would like to tell me your decision, you ring the bell in your room, and Gina will lead you back to this building where you ask for me, Charles the centaur, because their are multiple Charles' here."

"Okay, thank you for your time" James said distractedly.

James and Lily were lead by Gina to their rooms.

As James and Lily walked into their room, a beautiful spacious room. They just weren't interested in the room at all, all they could think about is how it was possible, Lily said " Do you want to get some reat, then talk about his tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They went to sleep, they fell asleep very easily considering what Charles told them. As they woke up in the morning, they decided to get ready as normal, Lily showered and brushed her hair, and James brushed his teeth and got changed. Lily yelled out to James "We better get talking about this now!" James ran in and said "You're probably right, lets sit on the porch, its very nice out" Lily smiled and walked out onto the porch.

James started the conversation "What should we do?"

"Well James, we don't even know this child, he doesn't even mean anything to us, so why risk our lives for him?"

"Well we may not know him, but he is our child. What if you were him, and you found out your parents were dead from a terrible accident?"

"Yes, I agree with that, but he will have new parents!"

"What if he doesn't like his new parents, what if his parents act like an arse."

"What if we end up dieing! What do we do then?"

"Well, I think we should take the risk and save the child"

"James..."

"Lily..."

"James, I don't want to, I don't want to end up dieing."

"We already have, lets try this life again!"

"*sighs*, I guess your right, i mean you only live twice! But if we get killed, its on you..."

"Okay! I feel like this is right, Let's get Charles!"

Lily was still very nervous about this decision, she didn't know what was going to happen!

James rung the doorbell, Gina was at their door in seconds, and lead them back through the village in to the beautiful building. They walked to the front desk and asked to speak to Charles the centaur. The girl at the front desk said "He's actually at a meeting right now, come back in an hour or so..."

James said "Can you book us in that time slot?"

"No, we do walk in's, but there are 2 half an hour appointments already. So just come back in an hour." She said snobbily.

They decided not to get the snobby receptionist frustrated and decided to come back in an hour, in the meantime they decided to walk through town and get some lunch.

James and Lily entered restaurants called The Smelly Lobster, Jeremiah's, and Good food cafe, But they were all full, so they just decided to get a sandwich at Mariana's Sandwiches. Lily and James were seated at table #7, they sat and ordered their food, Lily ordered "The classic ham" and James ordered "The fun-filled BLT". Their food came rather quickly. They had a good lunch, but throughout the whole thing. Lily kept hearing someone crying, almost like a baby. But very faintly, she had to listen extremely close, but she could here it. They returned to the office and Charles had an opening, so they walked in and told him their decision. Charles was surprised by their bravery, But handed them a paper that they had to sign in order to be sent back down to earth. They read:

_In order to be sent down into the regular world, you have to agree on the following rules:_

_If to be found dead, be sent to opposite world._

_Agree to a 35 day timeline_

_If to win, agree to be restored of your memory and power_

_Please sign on the following lines._

James and Lily agreed to the terms and conditions and Charles took them into a bright red room with 2 tunnels. Charles told them "your journey begins here, one door leads to the opposite world, and one leads to earth as soon as I leave this room, you will be locked in here and will have 5 minutes to choose. Goodbye Lily and James, Good luck finding your son Harry, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

... "Which one?" James announced in a worried voice.

Lily said "I think this may be a trick, or be related to us in some way, which side of the village was our room on?"

"The Left, but what if its not it?"

"Well lets try it, its an adventure right?"

James squealed. As they walked in the dark tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thats the second chapter, I hope you enjoy, comment favourite and all that other stuff :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

James and Lily carefully moved towards the tunnel entrance, they walked slowly, very slowly. Once they had been walking for around 10 minutes, when James announced "Bloody hell, this is taking fore-"… All of a sudden they dropped into a beautiful alley, full of shops, and crowded with people dressed in funny clothing, they looked at each other surprised. "What is this place? What were the people wearing?" as these thoughts furiously ran through their heads.

James stood up and his legs shook and he fell back down, Lily said "Come on James, your being silly". James thought mean things, and stood up with a dirty look; they stood together for a moment or two, and decided to go ask a dark haired boy where they were. They approached the young male with a smile on their faces and said "What is this place? Young man."

"Ummm, before I answer your question, tell me if you are wizards?"

James and Lily gave each other looks and replied, "Yes, yes we are wizards"

"Oh, well, this place is called Diagon Alley, for more information, I would recommend asking the man in that shop right there", as he pointed towards a shop called '_Flourish and Blotts_'.

Lily nodded thankfully at the boy, and walked toward the shop.

They arrived in the shop looking around curiously, seeing many books. They decided to look around and buy a book to learn something. James and Lily ran around the store like pixies, James found three books named 'Quidditch Through the Ages', '101 Brooms' and 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. Lily only found one book and that was called 'Hogwarts: A History' they decided to get all three books, they went up to the desk, where no one was standing. James looked at the wall and spotted a sign and read it out to Lily "Always tickle a sleeping dragon… Bloody hell, is this another trick!" All of a sudden a man walked out behind a counter and said "Hello sir, what can I help you with today?"

"Oh, thank goodness. We would like these books!" James replied

The man typed something in on a mysterious machine. He announced "These come to 5 galleons."

"Ummm, uhh, ummmm…" James dug around in his pockets and found nothing. "Uhh, ummm…."

"It's okay, sheriff. I no what's going on here, It's on me today!" as he winked slightly at the both of them.

Lily nodded at him thankfully and they walked away with their books.

As they stepped out of the shop, they strolled down the street. And they saw a building with a sign over it saying '_GRAND OPENING'_, on the building James read "_Burmese Hotel_, Lily, let's stay here for the night."

**Authors note: Thank you for reading my chapter I really like you. Review, favourite and all that other crap. Next chapters coming your way soon! ;)**


End file.
